Tiempo limitado
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Para Risotto y Prosciutto era escencial aprovechar bien el tiempo en un encuentro antes de una reunión con su grupo.


-Tenemos que hacer esto? Faltan 30 minutos para la reunión –musito Prosciutto cerrando la puerta, dándole una vuelta a la llave.

-Más los que lleguen tarde, cual es el problema? Siempre lo hacemos de esta manera –desde hacía unos 3 encuentros estaban con este tipo de histeriqueo, siempre terminaba cediendo pero empezaba a cansarse.

-No es muy bueno para mi reputación que salga siempre de una oficina contigo golpeado, te dije que mi hermano tenía un stand y que pensaba meterlo que pensara el de mi cuando le cuenten los rumores?

-Debería importarme? Podemos empezar? No nos sobra tiempo –Prosciutto miro a Rissotto bastante fastidiado y empezó a desvestirse, dejando todo sobre el escritorio de la oficina que habían alquilado para su reunión secreta, en todas siempre cambiaban el lugar y el método de encuentro, al encontrarse desnudo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable y…

Lo mismo de siempre, un fuerte puñetazo con motivo de hacerle sangrar la boca, aquel golpe lo había hecho retroceder en la mesa teniendo que agarrarse con sus manos para no caer, eso había dolido muchísimo y era igual cada vez que se veían.

-No podríamos simplemente comprar unas cadenas? Estoy harto de esto –todo lo que había dicho había salido de manera muy dificultosa de su boca, le dolía todo.

Rissoto puso su mano frente al rubio, quien escupio toda la sangre y saliva que se le había acumulado ahí y acto seguido y a su propia voluntad con su stand transformo la sangre en unas cadenas y esposas plateadas.

-No es tan malo…Incluso ya estas duro por ello –Risotto era un insensible, no estaba duro por que le gustaban los golpes estaba duro por que le gustaba estar desnudo enfrente de el, quien le gustaba tanto con esos ojos tan salvajes y particulares que tenía, con la mirada le señalo las manijas metálicas de los cajones del escritorio y el rubio se dio la vuelta, poniendo su trasero enfrente suyo y extendiendo sus manos por la mesa, su compañero se lamió los labios complacido por la bonita vista que tenía y agachándose encima suyo pecho contra espalda cerro sus manos con las esposas a las manijas del escritorio, haciéndole sentir su erección constantemente mientras lo dejaba indefenso.

A Prosciutto no le gustaba que le golpearan y lastimaran, tampoco lo horrendo que se sentía y particularmente tampoco lo incomodo que era pero si le gustaba mucho su jefe y los orgasmos que le causaba, además de ser su oportunidad para acostarse con él también tenía los mejores orgasmos aunque el proceso para llegar a ellos fuera algo incómodo.

El estaba recostado boca abajo sobre la mesa con los brazos estirados hacia las esquinas de esta con el trasero levantado y las puntas de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, los ojos de Risotto empezaron a bajar desde su rubio cabello por cada fibra de este para abajo, viendo su espina y los huesos de su blanca espalda hasta enfocarse en su trasero, el cual tenía bien dominado con su propia erección entre medio de sus nalgas.

El golpearlo y atarlo solo era un comienzo, le gustaba jugar y tener un poco de acción previa por que si no el sexo se hacía aburrido.

La mano de Nero agarro con fuerza el rostro del rubio y lo jaloneo para atrás, cerrando sus labios en un beso incomodo en el que tenía que sostener el rostro del otro para que no se girara aunque no tenían ningún interés, los labios del otro se sentía muy acogedores, en especial como se iba fusionando el calor de ambos y empezaban a humedecerse.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse y a chocar uno contra el otro en una secuencia de besos desesperada, el miedo de separarse en cualquier momento los inundaba de una ansiedad que los hacían comerse las bocas sin descanso y aún si a Prosciutto le estaban doliendo las mejillas y el cuello por la presión que ejercía su jefe lo estaba disfrutando, sus labios tenían la forma que más le gustaban en un hombre.

Su mano lo sujeto por detrás de su cabeza arruinando su peinado un poco pero lo atrajo lo suficiente como para poder meter su lengua en su boca sacándole un gemido por la repentina intromisión y el cómo había jalado su cabello de esa manera, había algo salvaje y excitante en ese beso que hacía su miembro duro presionarse contra la mesa causándole bastante dolor, sin mencionar que la mesa estaba fría y su cuerpo ardía en deseo.

Los 2 estaban moviendo sus lenguas uno contra el otro recorriendo las mandíbulas y las paredes de la boca de su acompañante tanto como podían pero no había descanso en esos besos, sus respiraciones se oían desesperadas salir por sus narices para no separarse y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

Satisfecho de todo, Risotto se separo no sin antes darle unas pequeñas mordidas a sus labios, moviéndose hasta su cuello para empezar a besar todo lo que tenía disponible, por suerte Prosciutto tenía el cabello bien recogido aunque se lo hubiera despeinado un poco, verlo temblar debajo suyo hacía a su miembro palpitar entre sus nalgas y su cuerpo subir de temperatura.

El rubio empezó a suspirar cuando el otro le daba largas lamidas de un lado de su cuello a otro y empezaba a chupar sobre donde estarían los huesos de su espina, mas sentirlo bajar su mano por sus hombros hasta su pecho para agarrar uno de sus pectorales lo hizo saltar, oyendo de por medio el ruido de las cadenas atadas a las esposas, ahora se daba cuenta que había estado tan hipnotizado besándolo que no se había dado cuenta del dolor en su cara.

Sus dedos presionando la piel firme y tersa de sus músculos le encantaba, apretujándolo a su antojo y jugando con su cuerpo pero todo entre besos y lamidas se hacía mucho mejor cuando decidía ir y apretar sus pezones, su cuerpo involuntariamente salto de nuevo y esta vez Risotto no pudo mas con la sensación de sus nalgas alrededor de su miembro, con la otra mano bajo los elásticos de su pantalón y lo dejo libre, presionándolo en medio de su piel caliente y empezando a mover sus caderas en círculos mientras le dejaba una mordida en el hombro.

Las mejillas a Prosciutto le quemaban al sentir sus dedos apretujar su pezón y presionarlo hacia adentro, también moverlos de arriba abajo y jugar con la punta, todo eso aumentado a que su otra mano había sujetado su cintura para mantenerla quieta contra sus caderas que se movían de una forma muy insistente contra el, incluso podía sentir su miembro caliente contra sus testículos moviéndose y eso lo hacía gemir para dentro, y era algo que hacía solo por que a Nero lo calentaba.

-Lubricante? –al rubio tenerlo de esa manera contra su trasero solo lo estaba excitando más.

-No –le respondió en un segundo jaloneando su pezón y bajando con su lengua hasta la mitad de su espalda, dándole un beso ahí.

-Creí que habíamos quedado que tu lo traerías esta vez –de manera brusca y haciéndolo saltar de golpe, logrando que el miembro del otro se enterrara más en su cuerpo Nero le dio una fuerte nalgada.

-Soy el jefe sabes? Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme… -Prosciutto suspiro apoyando su mejilla adolorida sobre la fría mesa, esta vez sería doloroso –además estoy muy seguro de como trato a mis miembros, llevo un tiempo queriendo probar algo…

Detrás suyo y sin mucho interés o posibilidad de voltearse a ver escucho los sonidos de la ropa de Nero caer, especialmente podía percibirlo por el sonido tan particular de las bolas de su gorrito.

-Que vas a hacer? –sus piernas se sentían cansadas y le tironeaban los músculos de los brazos pero solo quería sentir a su jefe entrar en el.

-Entrar…-sin aviso previo le dio otra nalgada agarrando el pedazo de carne enrojecido con fuerza, casi clavándole las uñas –me siento tan caliente…

Risotto se chupo 2 de sus dedos y separo las nalgas del rubio, quien al sentir eso empezó a inhalar y exhalar aire para relajarse, tenía bien entrenado al miembro de su banda, no estaba seguro desde hacía cuanto el otro no tenía sexo de esta manera pero si estaba muy seguro de que no iba a herirlo, el analizaba bien la situación y planeaba muy bien todo…

En cuanto sus 2 dedos se metieron en su entrada lentamente el otro se tensó muy fuerte, cerrándose alrededor suyo, Nero puso su mano en su cintura para acariciar lo máximo de piel que podía tocar sus dedos pero sabía que era medio en vano, solo tenía que esperar, la próxima de verdad se haría tiempo de buscar lubricante.

Pasados un par de minutos empezó a moverlos, lentamente hasta el fondo y ahí quedándose de nuevo, excitándose mas de la expectativa al oír los sensuales gemidos internos del rubio, tal vez lo estaba sufriendo un poco pero sabía que todo estaría mejor en unos segundos. Cuestión que empezó a mover su dedos de adelante para atrás preparándolo mejor, deslizándose y abriendo un poco más.

Cuando saco sus dedos y vio un bonito agujero negro decidió que era tiempo, y sujetándolo de las piernas su erección se dirigió casi por cuenta propia a entrar en el, dándole una fuerte estocada que hizo al otro gritar por un momento.

-Estas tan apretado como de costumbre –su hombre de cara bonita era realmente un buen hallazgo, mas allá de sus habilidades como asesino tenerlo de esta manera era algo que apreciaba mucho –estas bien?

El tema formalidades era algo que podían dejar de lado en ocasiones como esta, nada que ver cuando estaban enfrente del resto del equipo por supuesto.

Prosciutto quien estaba bastante tenso debajo suya entre jadeos y suspiros se las arregló para responderle, no solo era que le encantaba el tamaño de su jefe si no también que lo tocaba en el punto justo todo el tiempo, era por eso que sus orgasmos eran tan increíbles.

-Solo dame unos segundos…-no era que el no fuera flexible o se quejara mucho del dolor inicial, pero la falta de lubricante realmente era una cosa, aun así se sentía muy exquisito dentro suyo.

Nero para calmarlo en todo ese tiempo estuvo pasando sus manos por sus costados, moviendo sus caderas en estocadas pequeñas de vez en cuando cuando no lo podía evitar y era por que realmente era genial estar dentro suyo.

-Mejor? –le pregunto cuando empezó a ponerse impaciente y esos movimientos inocentes y deseosos empezaban a volverse más constantes, el otro le asintió debajo suyo haciendo sonar las cadenas.

Sujetándolo de la cintura empezó a moverse, agradecía tener la previsión de siempre arreglárselas para quedar a la altura justa por que se sentía en el cielo, era la mejor posición y se podía fundir muy bien en el, llegando hasta el fondo con facilidad y pegando su estómago totalmente a su trasero, hundirse en el hasta el final hacía soltar los gemidos que retenía desde su garganta de lo bien que se sentía, Prosciutto estaba realmente apretado y caliente alrededor suyo.

Y el otro no podía pensar, no con su jefe dándole todo el tiempo y haciéndolo perderse en ello, soltando gemidos altos sin darse cuenta aunque quería mantener un expresión relajada, el cómo lo rellenaba, su forma y principalmente que lo tocara en el punto más importante de todo su cuerpo lo hacían marearse del placer que sentía, en cada embestida que Nero daba su miembro se movía atravesó de su punto y más, a este punto quería morder algo para evitar gritar del placer pero no podía hacer nada.

En otra ocasión hubiera mordido los hombros de su jefe para calmarse un poco e intentar ponerse a si mismo en tierra pero ahora no era el caso.

Sus manos se movieron una hasta su cintura y la otra hasta su rostro, agachándose de nuevo encima suyo para empezar a moverse, pegando su pecho a su ahora sudada y caliente espalda, dándole un toque extra al estar sus cuerpos deslizándose por cada embestida, las cuales se hacían las rápidas y desesperadas, el de pelo violeta lo jalo del pelo una vez más para besarlo y morder su lengua, cosa que lo hizo gritar en sus bocas pero no podía reclamarle nada cuando lo estaba complaciendo de esa manera.

El sonido de las cadenas atadas a las manijas de los cajones empezaba a sentirse conforme los movimientos se iban haciendo más brusco y junto con ellos también los sonidos del propio mueble que estaba soportando a ambos hombres, Nero solto su boca y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras le daba más rápido, soltando gemidos y jadeos mostrándole lo mucho que estaba disfrutando todo.

Y toda esa combinación de placer mutuo estaba por hacerlos correr a ambos, por que la gracia entre ellos 2 no era que uno solo disfrutara, si no saber que el otro también la estaba pasando bien por alguna razón.

Prosciutto al estar en la mesa sentía una tortura sobre su propio miembro de estar asi presionado contra la madera pero ahora que sentía el orgasmo tan cerca se quería morir, morir ahí mismo de un orgasmo por que el dolor lo estaba matando, iba a explotar en cualquier momento y especialmente quería sentir a su jefe explotando en el. El de pelo violeta estaba gimiendo más fuerte anunciando su orgasmo poco a poco lo que hizo al otro cerrar los ojos esperando lo que seguía, quería que se corriera dentro suyo, era todo lo que necesitaba para venirse el también, el como su miembro lo penetraba lo hacía todo demasiado perfecto, por no hablar de como sentirlo entrar y salir hacía fluir sangre en sus venas de la emoción.

-Estas cerca verdad? Yo también, no puedo soportarlo más, estas viendo lo que me estás haciendo?-el sexo entre ellos 2 solía ser silencioso con respecto a las charlas, así que esta era una ocasión rara donde su jefe le estaba hablando, definitivamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Hubo un momento que fue crucial para ambos, donde Risotto levanto sin darse cuenta ligeramente sus caderas y aquello lo hizo entrar todavía más, el rubio soltó un grito desesperado viniéndose en el acto y sintiendo su propio semen caliente manchándole el estómago, pocos segundos después sintió una explosión dentro suyo de un líquido caliente invadiéndolo, seguido por un grito largo y tortuoso, casi ahogado.

Prosciutto se quedo inmóvil, respirando agitado intentando disipar aunque sea mentalmente relajándose lo más posible el calor que le quemaba el cuerpo, había sido un buen orgasmo, de esos que solo su jefe le sabía dar. Nero estaba detrás suyo agarrándose con fuerza de su piel para no perder el suelo, se sentía medio fuera de lugar y todavía sentía su cuerpo todo tembloroso por el orgasmo que había tenido, tomo aire un par de veces y salió de el, viendo como su entrada expulsaba de una manera que le parecía no solo interesante si no también sensual y para considerar en otra ocasión todo el semen que había largado.

-Suéltame y ayúdame a llegar hasta el baño –le susurro el rubio calmándose poco a poco, la sensación de el semen del otro bajándole por las piernas era extraña pero le parecía linda, aunque era algo que no podía conservar obviamente.

-Te portaste bien así que no solo te ayudare a limpiarte, si no también a vestirte, como premio –Risotto se agacho para empezar a agarrar la ropa de ambos, al escuchar al rubio soltar una risita volvió a verlo, el agotamiento se le veía por toda la cara.

-Recuerda que nos queda poco tiempo antes de la reunión –con respecto a su cara lastimada, tendría que usar un pañuelo.


End file.
